1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the sport of golf and more particularly to an ergonomic work station for changing spikes on golf shoes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years golfers have worn golf shoes having metal spikes extending downward from the soles of the shoes. The spikes are provided to prevent the golfer from sliding while he or she is swinging a golf club. Thus, the spikes provide for better traction and help to increase the accuracy of the golf shot.
Though the metal spikes have performed their job sufficiently with respect to preventing sliding, several disadvantages have become apparent with the wearing of metal spikes by golfers. Some of these disadvantages include:
(1) spike marks on the putting greens which can effect the travel of a putted golf ball;
(2) damage to delicate root structures of putting greens and other turfs which often causes significant soil compaction and delayed grass recovery for weeks beyond that of other shoes;
(3) wear and tear on floors, carpeting, furniture and outdoor walkways of the golf course's clubhouse, as well as wear and tear on golf carts and driving range mats;
(4) lawnmower blade damage often resulting in expensive repair costs;
(5) spikes falling off the golfer's shoes and onto the course; and
(6) increase maintenance and replacement costs due to the turf damage, as well as the other damage and wear and tear discussed above.
In view of these significant disadvantages, many golf clubs have banned golfers from wearing metal spikes when the golfer is playing on their golf course or otherwise present at their facility.
To overcome the problems of metal spikes, while still providing for a secure grip of the golfer's feet while swinging his or her club, several manufacturers of golf shoes have begun to offer non-metal spikes, made from polyurethane, plastic or other composition material, as an alternative to and to replace metal spikes.
Various tools, including drills with special spike removing drill bits and wrenches, have been in use to remove the metal spikes and/or to replace the metal spikes with non-metal spikes. Typically, the removal and replacement of the spikes is done by individuals employed by the golf club. As more golf clubs have joined in the ban of metal spikes at their facilities, the demand for spike changing has increased, and is currently requiring golf clubs to hire one or more individuals specifically for converting metal spike golf shoes to non-metal spike golf shoes.
Though, the conversion of golf shoes to non-metal spikes has many advantages, some of which are described above, one immediate problem is the potential for injury, caused by repetitive movement over an extended period of time, especially to the individuals who are converting golf shoes on a regular basis. These type of injuries are often referred to a "repetitive stress injuries", and include everything from tendinitis to lower back strain, as well as carpal tunnel syndrome. Typically, each golf shoe is provided with approximately twelve (12) metal spikes. As the demand for golf shoe spike conversion or changing increases, more and more individuals may be exposed to these types of injuries from utilizing drills, wrenches or other tools constantly throughout the day.
Thus, what is needed in the art is an ergonomic work station which will allow for the relatively quick removal and/or changing of golf shoe spikes while also substantially reducing, if not eliminating, injuries associated with repetitious movements over a period of time.